Sharingan Love
by Amade Uchiha
Summary: I knew it was wrong, yet I couldn't help it. I loved, ever since the day I saw him and started calling him brother.
1. Chapter 1

I knew it was wrong to love someone who was like a brother to me and yet, I couldn't help myself. He was perfect in every way, I didn't care that he killed his clan. I'm sure you're confused. Let me start from the very beginning.

I was found in the middle of the forest near Konoha in the dead of a cold winter night, by Shusui Uchiha's father. Feeling bad for me, he looked around for anyone, but no one was near. He gently put me on his back and carried me into Konoha, when we got to the main gates a little boy jumped off them. I very slowly looked at him. He looked about ten and had black curly hair and onyx eyes.

"You're late again father...who's that?"

I ducked behind the man's back.

"This is your little sister Shusui."

He gently set me down and I held onto his leg as the boy looked at me closely.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the forest. Now, be a good boy and take her inside when we get home and get her some dry clothes."

He took in my appearance. I was clinging to his leg, my dark red eyes wide, my black mid-back length hair getting blown around me from the bone chilling wind and my soaked light purple long sleeved dress.

"Alright father."

They led me to a quiet and peaceful clan compound and to a house near one right in the middle of the compound. The boy led me inside and into an empty room.

"Wait here, I'll get you some dry clothes."

I just stood there shivering while he got me some new clothes. When he got back I changed into a dark blue high collared shirt and black pants. He also helped me dry and brush my hair.

"So, who are your actual parents?"

I looked at him, but stayed silent. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

I give a little shrug. He cocks his head.

"So, you mean you can't remember?"

I nod very little.

"And your name, wait, let me guess, you don't remember that either. Well then your name will be...Yuuki."

"...Y-Yuuki..?"

"Do you not like it?"

I shake my head.

"...l-like it..."

He gives me a toothy smile and the man comes in.

"Time for bed you two."

"Alright father. Yuuki will sleep with me tonight."

He gently took my little hand into his and went to his room, helping me get into the bed and holding me close.

"I'll always protect you Yuuki."

I slowly drift off with a slight smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years have passed since that night and I felt happy with the Uchiha clan. I became good friends with Itachi and Sasuke, we played a lot when I was younger, but lately Itachi has grown very distant toward all of us. I didn't quite understand, but I still wanted to find out why.

"Onii-sama, where is Itachi-kun?'

"I don't know Imoto-chan...I have to go."

I looked confused. I may only be twelve, but I knew when my brother was up to something and I was determined to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two years have passed since I joined the Akatsuki, I have become stonger than any ANBU black-ops ninja, and I'm only ten. Itachi comes to visit when he can, he's told me that the village is still looking for me. I have trained under Pein, Madara, and Itachi, and I have nearly surpassed most of the Akatsuki members.

*Six years later*

I run through the forest on my way to Konoha. I stop outside the gates and hide my Akatsuki cloak. I look down at myself. I'm wearing my forehead protecter around my neck, a black belly-shirt with fishnet that shows to the end of my rib cage, and black cargo pants, along with my kunai holster around my right thigh. I take a deep breath and hide my forehead protecter with my cloak and walks through the village gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked to the Uchiha compound and looked around, nothing has really changed.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

I turned around and see a guy around my age with spikey blue-black hair and deep onyx eyes.

"I said, who are you?"

"Sasuke-kun..?"

He stood there staring at me like I was a freak.

"You are Sasuke...right..?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

I hugged him.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun!"

"Y-Yuuki-chan..?"

I looked up at him and smiled and he hugged me back tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again Yuuki..."

"So did I Sasuke..."

"We have to go tell mother and father."

He takes my hand and hurries into the house with me.

"Mother, father!"

Our mother is the first to answer his call.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Yuuki is back!"

Our father comes running into the living room and hugs me tightly along with my mother.

"I've missed you...our little Uchiha princess..."

"I missed you two too..."

My mother quickly took me to my room.

"We'll throw you a birthday party tonight since you weren't here for your birthday, so get ready."

I looked in my mirror, thinking: ...I'm surprised they regconized me... My midnight black hair down to my waist and my body having filled out.

I walked into my bathroom and took a shower then I got out and walked to my closet and saw that my parents have been buying clothes all these years. I slowly take out two dresses, one is red and would reach my mid-thighs and was sleeveless. The other dress is long and would touch the floor, being dark blue and having long sleeves. I put the first dress away and gets dressed in the blue one, drying my hair and brushing it out, then pull it up into a ponytail and put black flats on.

I hear a knock on my door and my mother walks in.

"I have a present for you sweetie."

She slowly puts a very simple, yet elegant diamond necklace around my neck.

"I love it mother..."

I hug her tightly and then she leaves my room.

I tun and looked in the mirror.

"Tonight is the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked to the main room where the party was being held, the whole clan there and I felt all their eyes fall on me.

"Happy birthday Yuuki." Itachi says as he come up to me.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." I smile.

He holds out a hand as music starts playing.

"Will you dance with me?"

I smile happily.

"Of course."

As we slow danced I felt Sasuke's eyes watching us closely. The dance eventually ended and my father went to the front of the room.

"I'd like everyones attention please."

Everyone turns and looks at him, wondering what's going on.

"As we all know it is Yuuki and Sasuke's 16th birthday, and the day Yuuki will choose who she will marry out of Itachi and Sasuke."

I walked over to my father with Itachi and Sasuke. My father looked at us and smile as I looked between Sasuke and Itachiand takes a deep breath.

"I choose Itachi."

Everyone cheers and I hug Itachi. I feel his finger slip under my chin, making me look at him and he kisses me softly. When the kiss ended I was slightly flushed.

"I love you Yuuki."

"I-I love you too Itachi..."

Later that night I wake up to Sasuke shaking my shoulder.

"Yuuki, get up! Someone is killimg them!"

"What!?"

I jump out of bed, grabbing my katana and a few kunai, still in my white nightgown. I run down to the main room and hears Sasuke yelling so I stop to listen.

"Who are you..!?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

There was no reply and I slowly open the door and see our parents dead on the floor. My eyes slowly fall on a figure in the shadows and I walk over to the figure. The figure wraps their arms around my waist as I wrap mine around their neck and we start kissing till Sasuke interupts by yelling.

"Get away from my sister!"

"And if I don't?"

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"I-Itachi..? I-It was you..?"

"Yes."

"Yuuki why are you kissing him!? He killed our family!"

"We love each other and it was our mission to kill the clan silly Sasuke."

I walk over to Sasuke and shove my katana clean through his stomach, his blood splattering all over me. He slides down the wall, coughing up blood and I kneel in front of him and look into his eyes.

"Y-You're a monster..!"

He coughs up more blood when he yells.

"No, if I was a monster I would have killed you."

I heal his would so he won't die as he passes out from blood loss. I stand up and takes Itachi's hand.

"Let's go."

I nod and we run out of the village and into the forest. We eventually arrive at the Akatsuki base and I walk straigh to my room, still covered in blood.

"You look good in blood."

I turn around and see Tobi.

"What so you want?"

"Simple, you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm engaged to Itachi, now leave my room."

"And if he just happened to, oh I don't know, die, would you marry me?"

"Do not lay a finger on Itachi!"

"Fine, but you will love me one day."

I glarre at him as he leaves my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been over a year since Itachi and I killed our clan and Tobi is still trying to win me over.

"Yuuki-chan."

"Now what Tobi?"

"Here."

He hands me a bouquet of black roses and a diamond chocker wrapped around the stems of the flowers.

"They're beautiful Tobi..."

"Not as beautiful as you though."

I roll my eyes.

"Are you still trying to win me over Tobi?"

"No I gave up."

Little did I know he had put a poison in the flowers. I smelt the flowers and looked at Tobi who chuckled almost darkly.

"Wha..."

The world went black.

~Itachi P.O.V~

"Itachi."

"Obito, what do you want now?"

"Yuuki."

"No."

"Well then let her die."

Obito brings Yuuki's limp body over to me.

"Giver to me and I'll let her live, but you have to break her heart. If not, then I'll let her die."

I looked at her pale and limp body and sigh deeply.

"Fine, as long as she still lives."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I slowly sit up in bed and look around to see Itachi sleeping in a chair. I walk over and put a blanket on him and go take a shower. When I walk out of the bathroom Itachi is waiting for me.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"Yuuki, we can't be together."

"W-Wait, what..?"

"Goodbye Yuuki."

Itachi leaves my room and I fall to my knees, crying.

"Yuuki?"

"N-Not right now Tobi...":

"I heard Itachi."

"T-Tobi, why did he do this to me..!? I-I thought he loved me..!"

I cry harder and he pulls me against him, letting me cry into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Yuuki. I'm here for you and I'll always love you no matter what."

I slowly look up at him and he wipes my tears away.

"No need to cry my love."

He slowly gets closer to my face and gently kisses me. All I did was sit there, in too much pain to respond.

"I have amission, I'll see you when I return Yuuki."

He kisses my head and leaves my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walk out of the base and to a lake by the hideout. I take my cloak off and hang it on a tree branc, and strips down to my bra and panties and dived into the water.

"Yuuki-chan!"

"What is it Tobi?"

"Can Tobi swim with you?"

"I suppose so..."

Tobi comes running, stripping and jumps into the water.

A deep seductive voice whispers in my ear from behind and the owner of the voice wraps their arms around my waist.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

I take a deep breath, deciding to show Itachi what he's missing out on now and turns around in his arms.

"Yes, I love you Tobi."

He grins and kisses my softly. This time I kiss him back and wrap my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss. His tongue licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I open up my mouth a bit for his tongue. His tongue slowly and throughly explores my mouth. When we finally pull away from each other we are both panting.

"I-I love you so muchYuuki, I-I'll never let you go."

"I-I love you too Tobi."

"W-We need to head back."

As we walked hand in hand back to the hideout a pair of red eyes was watching us very closely.


End file.
